Another little girl snatched
by rosieali
Summary: This is about Layla, a teenager who runs into Scabior and the snatchers.


**(Well, this is just another one of my sexy Scabior fantasies. I don't know where it might go, it may only be a couple of chapters or maybe a lot more :) I just want to share them because I'm sure there are some other Scabior lovers like me out there too ;) Hope you enjoy...xx) All belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

"Don't run across the road!" Layla said loudly as one of the children attempted to until she caught them and grabbed their hand, "Thomas, come here and hold my hand too, you need to be careful of cars." Another boy joined Layla and the little girl and they walked swiftly across the neighbourhood road. As soon as they reached the other side, Layla released her grip and the two kids sped off into the gate of the play ground, heading towards the swings. "Don't run too fast!"

It was nearing the end of a very warm, mid-summers day. The sun was still shining but the sweltering heat of the earlier hours of the day had decreased. Layla was wearing a denim shirt, shorts and trainers, perfect for a long hot day of babysitting in the suburbs of London. Her blonde hair was held in a ponytail which contrasted perfectly with her newly found tan. "Thomas, don't push your sister too hard!"

The playground was nearly empty except for two thirteen year old's holding hands on a bench and sharing a can of Coke. Layla crossed her arms as she looked at the two children playing without worry on the swings. Summer was nearly over, she'd soon be back in Hogwarts, instead of babysitting for muggle families as a summer job. And for her last year. She'd have her NEWT's and this time in a couple of weeks she's be able to use magic outside school, but for now, she was still sixteen.

Layla smiled at the thought, oh to be seventeen...

One of the children screamed and Layla looked up quickly and alert, but they were only playing chase.

"They yours?"

Layla looked to her left in surprise and fright, there was a _man _standing beside her! A man she hadn't seen come into the playground, let alone approach her.

He was very tall, a good two heads above Harlow. His long dark, tied up hair flickered slightly in the lightest breeze...and he was very handsome. A dark and dangerous handsome. Layla looked away quickly, embarrassed, she hoped he hadn't noticed her staring. Layla couldn't disagree with the fact he was very good looking, but the thing that bothered her was what was he doing here? In a nearly deserted playground? On his own?

"Oh, no. Well I'm minding them, but they're not my children, no." Layla said, glancing back towards the man who was looking down at her very interestingly.

"I didn' think so, you're too young to be a mother eh?"

"I-I, well, yes." Layla smiled, making eye contact and then immediately regretting it. Looking into his blue, kohl lined eyes made her feel nervous and she brought them away quickly, trying to shake it off. "What age are you then swee'eart? I'd say round seventeen?" He spoke in a deep accent and he went and leant against one of the poles of the slide beside her, crossing his arms too.

"Sixteen actually." Harlow said with another smile and this time the man returned it, except it was more like a smirk. "Tha's a nice age.." And when he said it Layla saw his eyes flick down her body, and then back up to her head, where their eyes met again...where he had a very serious look on his face. Their eyes remained connected for a second when Layla looked away quickly, her eyes wide. "I'd better go, bring the kids home, nearly their bedtime."

She didn't wait for a reply but simply looked away, she didn't want to be rude but the way he looked at her scared her, she felt as though he was undressing her with his eyes, and she didn't feel safe. Layla started to walk swiftly to the kids when he spoke behind her, "Before you go, Swee'eart, wha's your name?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, there was no way he was getting her real name, no matter how handsome he was, "Em, my name's Anna." He nodded, "Good-bye then _Anna."_

Layla didn't reply, but sped off and grabbed the children, they were her responsibility and she needed them safe as much as herself. "Come on guys, back to the house...don't want to leave your parents worrying do we?"

She reached the gate and glanced over quickly as she opened it, but the man was gone. Layla pulled Thomas up into her arms as she closed the gate. There was something scary about that man and the way he looked at her like that, she's never noticed any other person do that to her before, and frankly, she was frightened.


End file.
